1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to cranes and their implements. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to the routing and support of load lines configured to support a load from the crane.
2. Related Art
Cranes, digger derricks, and other heavy equipment utilize a boom assembly, a load line, and a winch to lift heavy loads. The winch is typically disposed on a base, and the load line runs from the winch along the boom assembly to an implement at the distal end of the boom. The implement then routes the load line downward so as to allow a load to be attached thereto. The winch may then be operated to reduce the available length of the load line and therefore lift the load. The boom assembly can deflect slightly under certain heavy loads. As a distal end of the boom assembly deflects downward, the load line can contact a top side of the boom assembly.
The load line contacting the top side of the boom assembly is undesirable and potentially dangerous for a few reasons. First, longitudinal movement of the load line along the boom assembly (such as by letting out or drawing in the winch) causes excessive friction to the load line as it travels along the boom assembly. Second, the load line can snap onto either a left or a right side of the boom assembly. This snapping is potentially very dangerous because it can cause a small but sudden drop of the load. This drop can cause a failure in the load line or the boom assembly.